You Are Mine
by ciocarlie
Summary: Naruto sepertinya jadi trauma dengan ciuman dari Sasuke. Dan itu menjadikan Sasuke memiliki senjata untuk mengaturnya. / "Kau ingin aku menciummu Naruto?" dan Naruto segera mundur teratur. Pertemuan Itachi dan Kyuubi? "Aku ingin senyumanmu tadi untuk seterusnya." Surat? "Kalau ingin tahu, bayarannya berkencan denganku satu kali." / "Matilah keriput." / NaruFem!RTN!Sasu, ItaFem!Kyuu
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Humor (atau drama?)

**Pairing : **NaruFem!RTN!Sasu, ItaFem!Kyuu

**Warning : **Playgirl!Fem!Sasu, Genben, Typo, OOC.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Tidak banyak yang mengetahui siapa keluarga terkaya yang ada di Jepang. Yang mereka tahu adalah, keluarga Uchiha yang memegang gelar itu. Namun rumor mengatakan ada sebuah keluarga bernama Namikaze yang merupakan keluarga terkaya sebenarnya di Jepang. Tetapi entah kenapa data mereka tidak pernah jelas untuk didapatkan.

Hanya keluarga Uchiha yang mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal memiliki gen yang bersifat unik. Bagaimana jika anak mereka yang terkenal polos dan juga nerd bertunangan dengan gadis dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal agresif dan playgirl?

.

Uchiha Fugaku sudah mengenal keluarga Namikaze selama puluhan tahun. Mendiang istrinya dan juga mendiang istri dari kepala keluarga Namikaze adalah sahabat akrab begitu juga dengannya dan juga kepala keluarga Namikaze sekarang.

Namun sampai sekarang, dalam usia pertemanan mereka yang beranjak 30 tahun itu—ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan fikir dari keluarga seorang Namikaze.

'_Dan aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa tahan menghadapi keluarga itu…'_ Fugaku tampak menggerutu pelan. Saat ini pria berambut cukup panjang itu berada di depan sebuah bangunan dengan sebuah lambing kipas berwarna merah. Perusahaan Uchiha adalah sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang berkecimpung di beberapa bagian. Mereka menjadi salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Jepang dan keluarga mereka menjadi salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Kembali pada cerita, hari ini ia akan menemui kepala keluarga Namikaze untuk menceritakan masalah bisnis. Keluarga Namikaze memang tidak memiliki perusahaan, namun mereka banyak memiliki saham di beberapa perusahaan besar termasuk Uchiha.

Persentasenya tidak sedikit untuk sekedar informasi. Bahkan perusahaan terbesar seperti Uchihapun mereka beli sahamnya sebanyak 25%. Dan mungkin ada puluhan perusahaan yang mereka beli sahamnya lebih daripada itu. Pengamatan mereka sangat jeli terhadap perusahaan yang memiliki bibit untuk menjadi perusahaan besar. Dan saat perusahaan itu masih kecillah keluarga itu memakai kesempatan untuk membeli saham mereka.

Anehnya, nama keluarga Namikaze tidak dikenal oleh orang-orang umum. Mereka seolah berada dalam bayangan, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat sebagai keluarga kaya di depan halayak umum.

'_Lima menit lagi ia tidak datang, aku akan pergi._'

Fugaku tampak melihat jam tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Sebelum ia bergerak mengambil handphonenya, sebuah taxi segera berhenti di depannya seolah menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Dan satu hal yang perlu diingat, sebagai CEO dari perusahaan terbesar, Fugaku tidak pernah memesan taxi sama sekali.

Arogan eh?

Kaca pintu taxi berwarna kuning yang tampak sudah lecet dan juga tua itu tampak terbuka. Seorang yang memakai seragam supir taxi itu tampak tersenyum dan membuka topi yang dikenakannya.

"Yo, Fugakkun!"

Pria berambut kuning cukup panjang disamping wajahnya itu tampak tersenyum lebar kearah Fugaku yang tampak terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba untuk bangkit dengan berpegangan pada taxi di depannya seolah ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, Fugaku terlalu shock untuk melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Oke, apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan Minato?"

"Eh? Sedang bekerja?" Minato tampak tersenyum dan menatap bingung Fugaku seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Fugaku menunduk, tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun pada pria bernama Minato itu.

"Minato…" Minato membuka pintu taxi itu cukup susah karena rusak. Dan sebelum bisa berdiri, kerah pakaiannya tampak dicengkram oleh Fuugaku dan ditariknya tubuh pria itu mendekatinya, "KAU ADALAH KEPALA KELUARGA NAMIKAZE YANG BAHKAN BISA MEMBELI SAHAM UCHIHA SEBANYAK 25% DAN KENAPA KAU BEKERJA SEBAGAI SUPIR TAXI?!"

"Wow—wow, ayolah Fugaku kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana aku saja?"

Fugaku mendesah kesal dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Pria di depannya Namikaze Minato berusia 42 tahun adalah seorang duda sepertinya dan ya—dia adalah kepala keluarga Namikaze yang ditunggu olehnya sedari tadi.

Berbeda dengan keluarga kaya pada umumnya yang **kebanyakan **mengumbar kekayaan mereka, keluarga Namikaze memiliki sifat yang aneh bagi sebagian orang kaya pada umumnya. Mereka lebih senang bekerja sampingan sebagai karyawan biasa diluar pekerjaan mereka sebagai pemegang saham. Hidup merekapun tampak sangat biasa, meskipun Fugaku menyangsikan kalau tabungan mereka memiliki jumlah nol kurang dari sepuluh buah.

Ia masih ingat dengan Namikaze Dan, ayah dari Minato yang bahkan pernah bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Ya, tidak salah tulis—ia bekerja buruh kasar seperti itu. Keluarga Namikaze yang paling biasa dan paling bisa ditoleransi oleh Fugaku adalah Namikaze Tsunade, atau nama gadisnya adalah Senju Tsunade.

Ia bekerja sebagai seorang dokter, meskipun ia bekerja di daerah asing dan juga terpencil.

Anak-anak dari Minatopun benar-benar menurunkan gen Namikaze pada diri mereka.

"Aku sedang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan taxi yang kecil. Padahal kulihat pimpinan perusahaan itu adalah orang yang gigih dan juga pekerja keras," Minato menutup pintu mobil taxi itu dan berjalan kearah dalam gedung bersama dengan Fugaku.

Beberapa orang tentu menatap heran bagaimana seorang CEO dari perusahaan Uchiha bisa berada bersama dengan seorang supir taxi.

"Itulah sebabnya dengan bantuan Kakashi aku membuat CV palsu dan melamar pekerjaan disana. Peraturan disana cukup bagus dan juga mereka selalu memikirkan pelanggan yang memesan taxi agar tidak menunggu lama," duduk di café gedung, Minato memesan kopi sebelum kembali pada Fugaku, "mereka hanya kekurangan armada dan juga dana untuk memperbaiki mobil-mobil mereka."

"Dan kau sedang meneliti perusahaan itu sebelum kau membantu mereka dengan beberapa persen saham."

"Hahaha, kau memang sahabatku yang paling mengerti! Aku tidak ingin membuang uangku untuk memberikan saham pada perusahaan yang tidak bagus walaupun besar," Minato menghela nafas dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Itulah sebabnya beberapa perusahaan besar tidak memiliki sahammu. Sifatmu terkadang menyebalkan tetapi cukup membantu dengan instingmu yang mengerikan," Fugaku menyalakan rokok di tangannya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kalau aku memiliki dua anak bukan?"

"Ya, tetapi aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Itachi-kun yang kutemui saat membantuku untuk mencari alamat saat aku bekerja sebagai loper koran," Minato tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dan itu yang membua Fugaku kesal dan tingkat stressnya segera naik.

"Aku ingin tahu pekerjaan apa yang tidak pernah kau coba…"

"Aku ingin mencoba kuli bangunan seperti yang dilakukan ayahku," dan Fugaku membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

"Lupakan sebelum aku harus menghubungi psikiaterku. Jadi, besok anak bungsuku akan datang dari Amerika."

"Ah, sudah waktunya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau anakmu sudah berusia 16 tahun."

"Itulah sebabnya aku akan memindahkannya ke sekolah anakmu. Beruntung anakmu cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah Konoha High School… Kalau tidak aku akan yakin kalau kau memasukkannya di sekolah yang biasa saja," Fugaku menghela nafas berat sambil pundung, "tetapi kau tahu kalau Amerika adalah Negara yang sangat bebas. Ia benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam dunia yang bebas itu."

"Sebebas apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti…"

* * *

"Hm? Anak kenalan ayah?"

Di salah satu rumah sederhana itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Minato duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Minato mengangguk dan memakan makanannya sendiri sambil bersantai.

"Dia akan kembali dari Amerika, kau tahu—anak bungsu dari Fugaku."

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Hanya pernah melihat Itachi-nii-san dengan Kyuu-nee saat berken—"

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah tas dilempar dengan tepat mengenai kepala pemuda itu yang mengaduh dan menoleh ke belakang. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu memberikan pesan untuk 'tidak memberitahu apapun pada ayahnya'.

"Tadaima tou-san, kaa-san—" yang bersangkutan membungkuk pada Minato dan pada selembar foto gadis berambut merah di bingkai yang ada di depannya, "dan ototou."

"Apa isi dari tasmu itu Kyuu-nee?"

"Coba kulihat, kunci inggris, tang, bor, dan juga gergaji," mengeluarkan satu per satu yang disebutkan dari tas besar itu, dan membuat kedua pria yang ada di depannya _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Namikaze Naruto berusia 16 tahun adalah seorang murid SMA di KHS. Dan gadis berambut merah itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi yang merupakan perempuan berusia 22 tahun dan merupakan lulusan Todai jurusan bisnis.

Kyuubi memiliki sifat tomboy, yang menurut ayahnya adalah keturunan dari ibu mereka. Sementara Naruto memiliki sifat yang sedikit tertutup dan juga pendiam kalau diluar rumah meskipun jika di dalam rumah dan bersama keluarganya sifatnya sangat berkebalikan.

"Oh tou-san, kukira bengkel tempatku bekerja sambilan cukup menarik untuk diajak kerja sama. Orang-orangnya sangat pandai dalam bidang mereka," Kyuubi menoleh pada Minato yang tampak cukup tertarik dengan omongan anak perempuannya. Meskipun Kyuubi terlihat tomboy dan juga tidak mau diatur, pada dasarnya ia memiliki gen yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Jiwa bisnisnya bahkan sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang pebisnis kaya, namun ide-idenya ia berikan terus menerus pada orang lain. Malah, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bekerja sampingan menjadi seorang mekanis di salah satu bengkel kecil.

Dengar-dengar sih, dia sedang dekat dengan Uchiha Itachi putra sulung dari Fugaku. Ah betapa malang nasibmu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze terus Fugaku.

"Begitu? Tetaplah bekerja disana dan kalau kau sudah cukup yakin dengan penilaianmu akan otou-san pertimbangkan."

"Jadi—" Naruto yang tampaknya teralihkan pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tampak menyela, "—siapa anak paman Fugaku yang ayah maksud?"

"Oh, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke seumuran denganmu."

* * *

'_Uchiha Sasuke—laki-laki ya?'_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tampak berada di bandara internasional yang ada di Konohagakure. Salah satu tempat yang memiliki saham ayahnya tetapi tidak pernah mengetahui siapa pemegang saham tersebut. Tidak perlu kaget, karena hampir 80% lebih perusahaan di Konohagakure memiliki saham dari Namikaze Minato.

Dengan kacamata tebalnya dan juga kemeja kotak-kotaknya, ia mencari kemana-mana orang yang dimaksud. Dengan hanya sebuah foto dari anak berambut raven pendek dengan pakaian kaus dan juga celana pendek dikenakannya.

Kalau foto terbaru sih tidak masalah, tetapi ini foto bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tentu saja tidak akan membantu karena wajahnya itu adalah wajah 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Yang pasti aku harus mencari pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx saja kan…?"

Ia mendengar pengumuman pesawat dari Amerika yang sudah mendarat segera membawa papan bertuliskan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sambil ikut mencari keberadaan pemuda yang dimaksud. Seharusnya sih, orang-orang dari Amerika akan sedikit yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna hitam kelam.

* * *

"Hei, aku sudah sampai di Jepang."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam tampak mengambil bagasi yang ada di depannya sambil menghubungi seseorang. Wajahnya yang pucat tetapi sangat manis dengan polesan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal itu tampak menambah pesonanya. Meskipun dadanya tidaklah besar, namun pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat cocok dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

"_Apakah aku yang pertama kali kau hubungi?_"

"Menurutmu~?"

"_Entahlah, kemarin kau menghubungi Neji terlebih dahulu baru aku. Lusa kemarin bahkan kau menghubungi Suigetsu terlebih dahulu._"

"Tenang saja, karena kau yang menghubungiku paling sering kali ini aku menghubungimu pertama kali Gaara."

"_Hah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu yang tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan seperti ini._"

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka merasakan cinta kau tahu," gadis itu tertawa dan tampak menghitung jumlah tas yang ada di depannya untuk memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal sama sekali.

"_Tetapi bukankah yang kudengar kau kembali ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan tunanganmu?"_

"Bukan berarti aku akan berhenti mengejar pria lainnya bukan? Otou-san sendiri tahu bagaimana sifatku—ah sudah dulu, aku akan menghubungimu dan juga yang lainnya lagi nanti, sampai jumpa."

Dan ia segera menutup handphone itu, berjalan melewati pintu keluar dari bandara. Ia menoleh sekeliling untuk mencari siapa yang akan menjemputnya. Menoleh pada satu-satunya orang yang memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto masih menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari pemuda yang dimaksud. Sudah hampir semua penumpang keluar, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang gadis dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama. Tetapi, yang ia cari adalah seorang pemuda kan?

Iyakan?

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya?"

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis raven yang ia lihat tadi berada di depannya dan tampak tersenyum padanya yang hanya mengangguk saja. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama bahkan tidak ragu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak buruk, kalau kau coba melepaskan kancing bagian atasmu," gadis itu melepaskan kancing bagian atas Naruto yang tampak memang dikancingkan, "gulung lengan pakaianmu—" Naruto tampak sedikit panik dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Dan yang terakhir bahkan ia mencoba untuk melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Dan kacamatamu."

"WAAA! A—aku tidak suka tidak memakai kacamata," Naruto mencoba untuk memakainya kembali dan mundur perlahan. Gadis itu tampak bukannya marah dengan kelakuannya, malah tertawa pelan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Tipe pemalu, kutu buku, dan juga pendiam—tidak buruk…"

"Si—siapa kau?"

"Eh? Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah papan yang bertuliskan namanya itu. Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya, menoleh pada gadis yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri itu seraya menatap papan bertuliskan namanya.

"A—ah begitu, maaf kukira kau laki-laki…"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa," berjalan lebih dekat, hingga mulut gadis itu berada di depan telinga Naruto, dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "lagipula, kurasa akan menyenangkan bersama denganmu."

Dan sebuah kecupan mengakhiri perkataan dari gadis itu.

"Salam kenal untukmu Naruto," dan Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung disana. Dan tiga detik kemudian, orang-orang mengerumuni 'mayat' seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tergeletak disana.

* * *

**Tsuzuru**

* * *

Utang gue di KHR Fandom ga kehitung lagi, belum lagi **Hidden Tears **sama **Tears in Heaven **dari fandom Naruto. Tapi demi requestmu Kouhaiku **Almight X **yang fficnya juga ditunggu, me bikinin deh request situ.

NaruFem!RTN!Sasu alias Playgirl!Fem!Sasu XD

Sumpah, me ga tau sifat playgirl itu begini atau ga yang pasti me mengusahakan terlihat agresif #plak dan playgirl tentunya. :p

Keluarga Namikaze aneh ya, 80% perusahaan dia jadi pemegang sahamnya tapi kerjanya pada aneh-aneh XDD kasihan Fugaku.

Oke, untuk sekarang masih pengenalan, dan I hope you can enjoy the story~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Humor (atau drama?)

**Pairing : **NaruFem!RTN!Sasu, ItaFem!Kyuu

**Warning : **Playgirl!Fem!Sasu, Genben, Typo, OOC.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Tidak banyak yang mengetahui siapa keluarga terkaya yang ada di Jepang. Yang mereka tahu adalah, keluarga Uchiha yang memegang gelar itu. Namun rumor mengatakan ada sebuah keluarga bernama Namikaze yang merupakan keluarga terkaya sebenarnya di Jepang. Tetapi entah kenapa data mereka tidak pernah jelas untuk didapatkan.

Hanya keluarga Uchiha yang mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal memiliki gen yang bersifat unik. Bagaimana jika anak mereka yang terkenal polos dan juga nerd bertunangan dengan gadis dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal agresif dan playgirl?

.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah Sasuke-chan?"

Minato tampak tersenyum senang saat Naruto yang rohnya seolah keluar dari tubuhnya sebagian. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa mengantarkan gadis raven di depannya saat ini dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang tumbuh menjadi cantik setelah sebelas tahun hm?"

Naruto tampak menatap ayahnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Ayahnya mengatakan itu, seolah ia pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak pernah kok bertemu dengan Sasuke—mungkin saat bertemu dengan paman Fugaku, entahlah.

"Paman Minato masih pandai memuji, otou-sama mengatakan kalau kau kali ini bekerja di perusahaan Taxi?"

"Begitulah, kalau kau ingin memakai jasaku kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku akan datang tepat waktu atau aku akan dipecat," jawab Minato sambil tertawa bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memucat sekali seolah darah sudah keluar dari tubuhnya, "Naruto, besok ia akan sekolah di KHS juga, jadi kau yang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya ya."

"EH, kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena itu adalah kewajibanmu," jawab Minato sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan nada memerintah. Naruto tampak _sweatdrop _namun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "oh, dan ini—" Naruto tampak menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh ayahnya.

"Kunci?"

"Ayah membeli mobil untukmu menjemput dan mengantarkan Sasuke-chan, tidak baik menyuruh tunanganmu untuk memakai sepeda ataupun berjalan kaki bukan? Lagipula sekolahmu sekolah orang kaya, jadi membawa mobil tidak akan mencolok," jawab Minato sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik, "ah, aku harus kerja shift malam."

"Tu—tunggu, aku tidak mungkin membawa mobil sementara aku bekerja di kantin—tunggu… eh?!" Naruto baru saja sadar dengan satu kata yang terucap oleh Minato. Tunangan.

Tunangan.

Tunangan.

…

"EEEEEH!"

* * *

Ia tampak terduduk lemas meratapi nasibnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dosa dan mimpi apa ia semalam sampai menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Menghela nafas berat, tampak memperhatikan semut-semut berjalan di rumahnya.

"Ternyata kelakuan paman Minato benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih saja mencari pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh dengan kekayaannya yang lebih daripada otou-san," Sasuke menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak menatap Naruto yang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hei…"

…

"Hei Naruto."

…

"Naru~tooooo," Sasuke tampak berjongkok di depan Naruto dan melihat bahwa pemuda itu masih berfikir lantai lebih menarik ketimbang gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat, "jawab atau kucium nanti."

"WAAAA!" Naruto tampak segera mundur teratur menjauh dari Sasuke.

'_Orang yang menarik untuk dijahili.'_

"A—ada apa?!" Naruto tampak menatap kearah Sasuke yang berfikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku pulang sendiri ke rumah kan?" Naruto mematung dan seolah loading otaknya yang setara dengan Pentium tujuh itu menjadi Pentium satu, ia tampak diam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak mendapatkan jawabannya selama 3 menit lamanya membuat Sasuke menghela nafas dan memegang dagu Naruto.

"Atau kau ingin aku menginap di kamarmu malam ini~?"Dan Naruto tampak memucat dan kembali mundur menjauh dari Sasuke.

'_Menarik…'_

* * *

"Rumah paman Fugaku benar-benar tidak berubah," Naruto menengadah dan melihat rumah atau ia bisa sebut sebagai mansion Uchiha di depannya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit menggunakan mobil mereka sudah sampai di rumah Fugaku.

"Kau tidak memiliki rumah seperti ini?"

"Ada sih, tetapi di daerah pegunungan—satu-satunya villa yang dibangun oleh ayahku saat kaa-san sedang sakit dan memerlukan perawatan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum ia menutup mulutnya, "lupakan…"

"Eh? Kenapa, bukankah aku adalah tunanganmu? Tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya?" Sasuke tampak berjalan kearah Naruto yang mundur kembali tidak ingin mendekat pada Sasuke lebih dari 3 meter.

"Jangan menghindar!"

"Kau akan menciumku lagi!"

"Memang tidak boleh, tidak ada yang tidak ingin kucium kok kecuali bakka aniki," Sasuke masih berjalan maju, dan Naruto masih berjalan mundur.

"Dan aku! Aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini!"

"Di Amerika salamnya saja pakai cium pipi, kau tidak perlu malu," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto tahu itu, tetapi harusnya Sasuke melihat-lihat situasi dong!

"I—ini Jepang…"

"Kau tidak ingin kucium?" Dengan mata berbinar, dan entah kenapa saat ia menunjukkan rasa kecewa itu tampak efek bunga-bunga yang biasa ada di komik muncul di belakangnya.

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat, dan Jelas. Itu yang menjadi jawaban Naruto dan membuat keadaan hening selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku baru pertama kali bertemu tipe pria yang polos seperti ini," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas. Baru saja akan mengganggu pemuda itu lagi saat handphonenya berbunyi.

"Eh? Hei Suigetsu, maaf aku lupa menghubungimu. Ya, aku sudah sampai sejak tadi—siapa? Maaf, yang kuhubungi pertama kali Gaara~" Naruto tampak diam dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang ia dengar, "ayolah, lagipula aku hanya menghubungimu saat aku akan berangkat. Aku akan menghubungimu lebih sering, oke? Baiklah, bye."

Dan Sasuke tampak menoleh kembali pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, tetapi kenapa kau masih menerima pertunangan ini?"

"Eh? Oh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya… tetapi, kekasihku bukan hanya dia kok," dan perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menganga dibuatnya. Maksudnya—

"Baiklah, sebaiknya jangan kau fikirkan dengan otak polosmu itu, aku lebih suka dengan sifatmu yang polos itu kok," jawabnya sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, "sampai jumpa besok~"

…

"Perempuan yang aneh."

* * *

Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah elit tempat dimana orang-orang kaya berada. **MILIK **keluarga Uzumaki, dengan saham dari Namikaze sebanyak 5%. Tidak banyak, karena itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas. Bagaimanapun keturunan Uzumaki yang terakhir kali memilikinya adalah Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan mendiang ibu dari Naruto.

Intinya, sekolah ini memang masih tertulis hak milik dari keluarga Uzumaki, namun sebenarnya—tentu saja itu milik Uzumaki **dan **Namikaze.

Saat ini sekolah dimiliki oleh Uzumaki Nagato, adik dari Kushina semenjak Kushina memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Minato. Sepertinya Gen keluarga Namikaze benar-benar mempengaruhinya, hingga terakhir kali yang didengar oleh Nagato adalah kakak perempuannya yang merupakan mantan kepala sekolah KHS ini bekerja sebagai guru SD di salah satu tempat yang terpencil.

"Jadi, namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke—dan merupakan tunangan dari keponakanku kalau aku tidak salah baca?"

Pemuda berambut emo dengan warna merah itu tampak duduk memangku sebelah kaki dan membaca laporan di tangannya saat Naruto dan juga Sasuke berada di ruangannya pagi itu.

"Begitulah Nagato-sensei!"

"Lalu, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa keadaan Naruto seperti itu?" Nagato menoleh pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tampak seperti sebuah batu.

"Sebenarnya ini karena kejadian sebelum ini."

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_"Aku tidak akan menyetir, minta saja pada Kakashi-san atau Itachi-nii!"_

_Naruto tampak menoleh pada Sasuke, yang datang ke rumahnya karena Naruto menghubungi dan mengatakan tidak akan menjemput dan mengantarkannya. Ayahnya? Baru akan kembali dari shift malam pukul 8 pagi._

_"Ayahmu menyuruhmu bukan? Lagipula itu sifatmu jika berhadapan dengan tunanganmu?"_

_"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang pertunangan itu, jangan seenaknya memutuskan," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke, "lagipula siapa yang tidak akan heran kalau seorang penjaga kantin membawa mobil sedan seperti ini?"_

_"Siapa yang salah, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadi pelayan," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas._

_"Bukan urusanmu."_

_"Tidak, karena aku kemari disuruh oleh otou-san bertemu denganmu. Memangnya aku mau dicueki oleh orang sepertimu?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tangannya. Berfikir sejenak sebelum sebuah lampu pijar imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya._

_"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membawa saja?"_

* * *

_"Se—seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa mobil ini," Naruto memegang dengan erat sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Dan saat ini, di jalan tol yang memang harus dilalui untuk sampai ke sekolah—mereka sedang melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas 100 km/jam, "pelankan sedikit!"_

_"Kita bisa terlambat karena kau susah untuk dibujuk."_

_"Lebih baik terlambat daripada matiii!" Naruto ingin menangis saat itu melihat bagaimana Sasuke tampak menyelip beberapa mobil yang tampak cukup padat berlalu lalang. Dan bahkan sebuah mobil polisi berbunyi mengejar mobil mereka._

_"H—hei, ada polisi!"_

_"Mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar," dan bukannya memperlambat laju, Sasuke malah mempercepatnya dan membuat mobil polisi itu menjadi semakin jauh dan tidak terlihat._

_"YADAAAAA!"_

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

Dan Nagato tampak _sweatdrop _dibuat saat mendengar cerita itu. Entah ia harus tertawa atau malah bersimpati pada Naruto yang saat ini membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk berada satu hari bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kelasmu adalah 2-1; sekelas dengan Naruto."

Dan Naruto memberikan tatapan 'penghianat' dan dibalas oleh Nagato dengan 'ini perintah dari ayahmu' dan dengan begitu Naruto yang kalah dalam 'pembicaraan mata' itu.

* * *

"Hei aneh, tidak biasanya kau terlambat!"

Beberapa orang tampak mencemooh Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Naruto dengan penampilannya yang berkacamata tebal dan juga pakaian yang terlihat terlalu rapi memang menjadi bahan ejekan dari semuanya. Terutama karena menurut mereka, Naruto hanyalah orang miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah mereka.

Tanpa tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

"Aku harus mengantarkan seseorang."

"Oh, jadi setelah kau menjadi babu disini, sekarang kau juga menjadi supir? Susah memang menjadi orang yang miskin ya," beberapa dari mereka tampak tertawa sementara Naruto hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke yang melihat itu tampak sedikit bingung.

"Apakah kalian tidak keterlaluan?" Suara Sasuke membuat semuanya menoleh, dan menemukan gadis berambut raven itu tersenyum **terlalu **manis dengan sparkle imajiner disekelilingnya. Dan entah kenapa ada bunga Nadeshiko disana, "ia terlambat karena mengantarkanku. Maaf ya~"

Dan sebuah senyuman lagi menancapkan panah cupid di semua anak laki-laki yang ada disana.

"Kau anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal~" sebuah kedipan yang sekali lagi membuat semua orang tertancap kembali oleh panah cupid. Namun, saat mereka mencoba mencerna nama dari gadis itu mereka terdiam.

"Uchiha? Perusahaan Uchiha Company itu?"

"Ah, aku adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Cantik, bersikap sopan, manis, dan kaya… Sangat kaya.

Dan semua orang tampak terlalu shock untuk mendengarkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dan hanya dua kata yang terfikirkan oleh mereka semua.

"Ya—Yamato Nadeshiko!" Dan Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang dikatakan secara tidak sadar oleh mereka semua. Oke, Sasuke memang cantik—kaya, (terlihat) baik, rambutnya sangat lurus berwarna hitam dengan raut wajah yang lembut (saat itu) tetapi kalau melihat bagaimana agresifnya gadis ini saat di bandara dan juga saat di rumah dan mobil, rasanya ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau gadis ini ibaratkan Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Apanya yang Yamato Nadeshiko…"

"Kau mau kucium Naruto~?"

"T—tidak."

* * *

Di salah satu bengkel yang ada di tepi kota, tampak seseorang berada di bawah badan mobil dan sedang memperbaiki sesuatu. Tangannya yang cekatan, tidak akan pernah ada yang mengira kalau yang sedang memperbaiki mobil itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Hei Kyuu, ada yang membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Baiklah," gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari badan mobil dan segera berjalan. Tidak perduli dengan pakaian, tangan, dan wajahnya yang sedikit terkena noda oli. Ia memenggulung lengan pakaiannya dan menoleh pada tempat yang dikatakan oleh bossnya, "siapa yang harus kutolong?"

"Layani baik-baik Uchiha-sama oke?" Kyuubi tampak menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar nama itu dan melotot saat melihat pria berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan garis muka yang sering ia katai keriput.

"Oh, kukira Uchiha-sama yang terhormat ini punya bengkel pribadi yang lebih hebat daripada bengkel pinggiran seperti ini?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu kalau sebenarnya keluargamu sendiri lebih kaya dari keluarga Uchiha," jawab pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas. Kyuubi tampak memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "ayolah, (meskipun kau imut saat begitu) apakah aku harus katakan kalau pelayanan disini cukup buruk karena tidak bisa melayani seseorang dengan baik?"

Dan satu—ah tidak, beberapa tatapan tajam mengarah pada Kyuubi. Mungkin kalau satu pelayanan buruk dari pelanggan biasa tidak akan berdampak, tetapi kalau yang berbicara adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha, sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada pelanggan yang mau datang.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Uchiha-sama~?" Dengan _thick mark _di kepalanya, Kyuubi tampak tersenyum dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggampar orang di depannya saat ini.

"Aku ingin membeli senyumanmu yang tadi untuk seterusnya."

"Kau ingin mati ya?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu dengan datarnya. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, berusia 24 tahun dan merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia tidak memimpin langsung perusahaan Uchiha yang sekarang, tetapi mendirikan anak perusahaan yang tidak kalah besar dari Uchiha, yakni Akatsuki.

Ia terkenal di kalangan perempuan-perempuan, dan tidak ada teman dekatnya yang tidak mengetahui kalau pemuda ini benar-benar kepincut dengan putri sulung dari keluarga Namikaze—Namikaze Kyuubi. Entah ia melihat darimana mengingat sifat Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak feminim.

"Kalau kau tidak punya keperluan lagi, kuharap kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kau bekerja disini bukan karena uang," jawab Itachi tepat sasaran. Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum kesal sambil memegang erat kunci inggris yang ingin ia jejalkan ke mulut Itachi, "bercanda, aku kemari memang ingin memintamu memperbaiki mobilku kok."

"Hm?"

* * *

"Kau itu laki-laki atau bukan, hanya karena businya saja yang lepas seharusnya bisa kau perbaiki sendiri," Kyuubi yang melihat mobil Ferrari yang dibawa oleh Itachi tampak mengecek kap depannya dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang dimaksud.

"Kau sendiri perempuan atau bukan karena mengerti semua ini?"

Dan sebuah tang sukses mendarat diatas kepala Itachi.

"Oke sudah selesai, sekarang pergilah!"

"Baiklah, tetapi denganmu."

"Eh—" sebelum bisa melakukan apapun, Itachi segera menggendong Kyuubi yang tampaknya sedikit lengah hingga bisa digendong dengan mudah oleh Itachi, "L—Lepaskan keriput!"

"Aku pinjam satu pegawaimu sebentar."

"Tentu tidak masalah Uchiha-sama…"

"HEI, Boss aku masih punya pekerjaaaan!"

* * *

"Kau mengganggu."

"Hn, kau sudah mengatakannya 23 kali…"

"Kalau begitu pergilah!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi!" Dan saat Kyuubi akan beranjak dari tempat itu, beberapa orang segera menghalangi pintu masuk. Beberapa pelayan yang sepertinya memang disuruh oleh Itachi untuk menjaga tempat ini.

Disini, di sebuah restoran mewah yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilan Kyuubi saat ini. Tempat mereka makan siang, tempat Itachi menculik Kyuubi dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikanmu setelah makan siang."

"Kenapa harus disini? Kau tahu beberapa orang menertawaiku bukan," Kyuubi benar, beberapa orang menatapnya aneh dan sepertinya tidak perlu untuk mendengar untuk tahu kalau mereka sedang mencemoohnya.

"Abaikan, selama cemoohan itu tidak parah aku tidak akan mencari tahu siapa mereka dan mengambil asset mereka dengan bantuan otou-sama kok," dan Itachi sengaja berbicara dengan nada cukup keras untuk didengar mereka semua dan membuat mereka kembali dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian orang kaya kenapa suka sekali menggunakan kekuasaan untuk hal bodoh seperti ini sih…?"

"Dan kalian keluarga Namikaze, kenapa tidak pernah memanfaatkan sedikit saja kekayaan kalian untuk keperluan pribadi?"

"Karena itu membosankan," dan Itachi tampak menatap Kyuubi yang memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menguap lebar menunggu pesanan mereka, "ngomong-ngomong kudengar adikmu datang ke Jepang?"

Dan Itachi terbatuk karena tersedak oleh teh yang sedang ia minum entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hm? Kemarin Naruto menjemputnya," Kyuubi cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Itachi yang cepat dan juga bagaimana Itachi bisa tersedak oleh minumannya, "kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, karena kemarin aku membantu Kisame untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan dan lembur di kantorku," Itachi tampak memijat dahinya, "dan Naruto harus menghadapinya sendirian…"

"Memang kenapa dengan adikmu? Tidak akan lebih parah darimu bukan?"

Kyuubi menoleh pada Itachi yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut stoic meskipun masih terlihat jelas kalau wajah itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Memangnya separah apa adik dari seorang Uchiha Itachi?

"Ia terlalu lama berada di Amerika, karena beberapa hal yang diakibatkan oleh adikmu saat Sasuke berusia 5 tahun, sifatnya benar-benar berubah…"

"Karena Naruto? Sasuke—" Kyuubi tampak berfikir sejenak. Lima tahun, nama Sasuke—entah kenapa ia pernah mendengar dan juga pernah tahu nama itu entah darimana. Berfikir selama beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya memucat mengingat sesuatu, "separah apa?"

"Sangat parah," Itachi tampak meminum tehnya kembali dan bulir keringat tampak turun dari pelipisnya, "terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya, ia memiliki 5 kekasih yang gilanya mengetahui tentang sifat playgirl dari Sasuke."

"Amerika Negara bebas kau tahu, dan kalau memang seperti itu aku hanya bisa berharap Naruto bisa menghadapi sifat Sasuke," Kyuubi menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Itachi mengangguk dan menoleh pada Kyuubi.

"Hei, disini—" Itachi menunjuk pada bagian bawah matanya.

"Hm?" Kyuubi mencoba untuk menirunya melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Itachi, "ada apa?"

"Bukan disana, tetapi disini."

"Disini?"

"Bukan," Itachi tampak tertawa pelan dan mengambil serbet di depannya. Menggerakkan tangannya, dan mengusap wajah Kyuubi dengan itu, "masih ada bekas oli di wajah—" baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi tampak saling bertatapan dan terdiam sejenak. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, dan posisi mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

…

"Yo ITACHI!"

Dan suara itu membuat keduanya tampak menjauh—atau dalam hal ini adalah Kyuubi yang menjauh dari Itachi. Pria berambut hitam yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya melihat kecanggungan yang terjadi antara mereka, dan tatapan tajam dari Itachi.

"Eh, sepertinya aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

"SANGAT. Terima kasih Obito," Itachi benar-benar tampak kesal dengan apa yang mengganggunya, "ada apa?"

"Aku mendapatkan surat ini lagi. Dan aku bertanya pada supirmu katanya kau bersama dengan Kyuu-chan, dan saat aku pergi ke bengkelnya—" Kyuubi bergumam 'kepada siapa saja kau mengatakan dimana aku bekerja' tetapi tidak dihiraukan Itachi, "dan katanya kau membawanya makan siang."

"Surat lagi?"

"Surat apa?" Kyuubi menoleh pada Itachi yang membuka surat itu sebuah surat singkat namun langsung mengenai sasaran.

_'Menyerahlah pada proyek itu, atau kalian akan kehilangan pewaris sah perusahaan Uchiha.'_

Tidak ada nama pengirim dan juga alamat aka surat kaleng. Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya dan menoleh pada Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Kalau kau meminta penjelasan, bayarannya berkencan denganku satu kali."

"Mati saja kau."

"Yang dimaksud Proyek itu adalah sebuah tanah yang ingin dibeli oleh Uchiha untuk pembangunan sebuah mall, tetapi tanah itu sangat strategis hingga banyak perusahaan besar yang ingin membelinya. Namun dengan penawaran yang cukup tinggi sepertinya Uchiha yang akan mendapatkannya," Obito tampak menjelaskan dan membuat Kyuubi berpaling dari Itachi dan memperhatikannya.

"Begitu…"

"Obito," Obito tampak merasakan aura tidak enak dari Itachi yang menoleh padanya, "bukan hanya kau mengganggu suasana enak yang terjadi tadi, tetapi kau juga mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuubi… benar-benar bernyali besar huh?"

"E—EH?!"

"—ah, makanannya sudah datang!" Kyuubi tampak menoleh saat merasakan bau yang enak. Tidak perduli dengan semua yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Obito, ia segera kembali duduk dan menyantap makanan itu.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, tipe pria apa yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menoleh saat sedang berbincang dengan beberapa siswa di kelas barunya. Tentu setelah perkenalan singkat sebelum pelajaran dimulai, sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi primadona di kelas bahkan sekolah itu.

"Hm, aku suka semua tipe laki-laki, tidak ada yang special."

"Eh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran denganku saja?" beberapa orang berbicara seperti itu bebarengan.

"Hei-hei, kalian baru saja mengenalnya dan sudah memintanya berpacaran? Apakah kalian serendah itu?"

Para siswi yang sepertinya cemburu dengan Sasuke tampak menatap mereka sinis.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, tetapi kalau hanya berkencan aku mau kalau kalian mengajak," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menatap beberapa orang disana. Para siswi menganga, Naruto yang duduk didekat sana tampak terbatuk—tersedak liurnya sendiri sepertinya.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu, karena hatiku bukan untuk satu orang saja kok. Kalian semua boleh memilikinya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya dan membuat Naruto mengurut dahinya dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga _sweatdrop_.

DING DONG!

Dan suara bel pulang berbunyi saat itu.

"Ah, sudah saatnya pulang?" Sasuke membenahi tasnya dan tampak mencoba untuk bersiap pulang.

"Hei Sasu-chan, kau ingin pulang denganku? Aku membawa mobil untuk mengantarmu!"

"Aku juga, dan mungkin lebih mahal daripada miliknya!"

"Tidak-tidak, ayo bersama denganku saja!"

Dan jam pulang langsung diisi dengan beberapa pertanyaan para siswa yang tampak mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang. Mereka mencoba untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu dengan kekayaan mereka. Namun tentu bagi Sasuke itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Sasuke yang akan menjawab tampak menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang dengan cuek berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke setelah membereskan semua buku-bukunya.

"Naaah, maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Eh kenapaaa?"

"Aku sudah janji dengan seseorang~" Sasuke segera berdiri dan tampak membawa tasnya sebelum keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kearah Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu Naruto!"

* * *

"Kau ini—"

"Senangnya karena kau mau ikut denganku pulang," Sasuke tampak tersenyum lebar dan menoleh pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya—di bangku penumpang. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan akan sampai.

"Aku tidak setuju! Ini karena kau mengikatku seperti ini!"

"Ah~ karena aku juga ingin menyelamatkanmu, kau fikir bagaimana ayahmu akan bereaksi kalau sampai melihatmu tidak menjagaku?" Naruto sedikit bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya itu. Walaupun ayahnya sangat ramah, tetapi jangan harap ayahnya akan terlihat ramah saat marah.

"Baiklah…"

"Oke, hei nanti malam temani aku?"

"Tidak, aku harus mengajar," Naruto mencari alasan, tetapi memang hari ini malamnya ia harus mengajar privat untuk anak SMP.

"Halo, ah apakah ini adalah Hiroshi yang diajarkan oleh Naruto-san? Ya, aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke—ya, Uchiha Company itu. Ah, tidak masalah—hanya saja aku ingin membatalkan les untuk hari ini tidak masalah?" Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan membawa handphonenya.

"HOOOI!"

"Baiklah, tenang saja—hanya untuk hari ini saja~!" Dan sebelum Naruto bisa menghentikannya, handphone sudah terputus dan tampak Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, "jadi malam ini kau bebas bukan?"

"Dasar seenaknya saja. Kenapa tidak meminta murid-murid kelas untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak, karena kau yang harus menemaniku."

"Hah, dasar perempuan merepotkan, kenapa juga aku harus berhadapan dengan perempuan sepertimu…" Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu mimpi apa semalam sampai harus bersama dengan gadis seperti ini.

"Memangnya karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Lupakan."

* * *

**Tsuzuru**

* * *

Ga nyangka banyak yang review O_O;

Yep ini dia chap dua dari You are Mine ^^ belum banyak yang bisa diketahuin ya ^^ #yaiyalah yang pasti, Sasuke tenang-tenang aja kalau Naruto tahu dia punya banyak cowo. Poor banget Naruto deh XD

Apa kejadian yang terjadi pas umur Sasu 5 tahun? Lihat aja nanti ;)

Dan ada scene ItaFem!Kyuu juga XD semoga memuaskan~

.

**Q : Beberapa Typo?**

A : Makasih ya rangkaian kata-kata saya memang hancur.

**Q : Disekolah ga ada yang tahu kekayaan Namikaze?**

A : Bahkan di chapter ini Naruto kena gencet terus tuh -.-

**Q : Kerja sambilan Naruto?**

A : Pelayan kantin sama guru privat ^^

**.**

**Thanks for : **_Drack Yellow, Azusa TheBadGirl, shin . fujo, fatayahn, ultimatekuuga, Natsuyakiko32, Red Devils, Guest, Sherry dark Jewel, DarkCloud XII, 123, deEsQuare, Ntoe . D Uzumaki, chachan, Hikari, afi . bondas, Namikaze Sholkhan, Hikari, Vey, Ken D . Uzumaki, bohdong . palacio, mizuki arisawa, MORPH, Kiria-Akai11, Akasuna 'D' Raga, minyak tanah, Vicestering, yuichi, riski . hairi, uzumakimahendra4, nikha, rini melyanti, Bagus A. Namikaze, tsunayoshi yuzuru._

_**And all reviewer who followed and fave but didn't review ^^ Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kalian juga review, but thanks too ^^**_


End file.
